Amigos
by Marcy1900
Summary: Hinata tiene una relación con Naruto desde hace 2 años, pero un día tiene que salir de viaje de negocios junto a su padre y sus socios: Sasuke y Fugaku Uchiha. Cuando esos meses trabajando junto a su mejor amigo llegaron a su fin, Hinata puede regresar a Japón para ver a su amado novio, pero las cosas cambiaron un poco por Japón...y quisas la vida de la peliazul también cambie.


El ruido de su teléfono la había asustado, pero se obligo a calmar su acelerado corazón rápidamente, y disponerse a mirar la pantalla por el tiempo necesario solo para leer el nombre del que llamaba.

Cerro los ojos mientras su teléfono sonaba como loco y vibraba furioso sobre su abdomen. Y aunque su teléfono sonase como siempre, ese día todo le recordaba a el, todo tenia su huella, hasta su teléfono parecía tener el comportamiento del que la llamaba. Todo la hacia desear correr a su lado y llorar, pero no lo haría, no quería parecer aun mas estúpida. Era ya la décima llamada, no recordaba, quizás habrían sido mas, pero lo que si no podía olvidar era la razón por lo que todo eso pasaba.

Flash-back:

Caminaba rápidamente, estaba feliz de que por fin vería a su novio. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin verlo, que extrañaba esos ojos azules y su pelo rubio, ademas de su manera de ser en si. Lo extrañaba. Ella Hinata Hyuga extrañaba a su novio Naruto, después de volver por fin de su viaje de negocios en compañía de su padre y sus socios. Un viaje que había durado mas de lo previsto, pero por fin estaba de vuelta a Japón, por lo que lo demás quedaba atrás. Se dirigía con una energía poco común en ella hacia el departamento de su rubio amado. Nada mas pisar Japón busco la manera mas rápida de escaparse, ni se había cambiado. Estaba tan cerca que su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte, quisas por la emoción, quistas por lo rápido que corría. Desde lejos podía ver al portero. La emoción llenaba todo su cuerpo, creando un leve sonrojo muy habitual en la peliazul. Siguió corriendo mientras sonreía. Al llegar delante del portal el viejo portero le sonrió al ver como la chica apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Señorita Hyuga, cuanto tiempo sin verla-saludo amablemente el hombre. Y es que en todo ese tiempo que llevaba junto a su novio el siempre había trabajado allí.

-S-si, me alegra verlo-dijo ella después de descansar un poco, aunque seguía igual de emocionada. Y para no estarlo un día como ese.

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras mas el portero vio lo impaciente que estaba la peliazul, por lo que la dejo entrar con una sonrisa en la cara al ver a aquella chica tan feliz. "La juventud" pensó el mientras veía a la chica como esperaba el ascensor, pero ese no llegaba por lo que rápidamente empezó a subir las escaleras.

Su novio vivía en la planta 8 pero daba igual. Después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para estar ese día allí, unas escaleras daban igual. Se sentía mareada cuando iba casi por el final, pero siguió subiendo las escaleras. Ya casi había llegado. Se animo sola, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña.

Cuando por fin llegó miro la puerta de su amado. 2 meses habían sido demasiadas largos, pero ya solo los separaba una puerta. Sonriendo apretó el timbre con timidez, aunque ese sonó igual que siempre. Quien iba a decir que lo que el destino tenia preparado para ella si la haría sentirse como una auténtica niña.

FIN FLASH-BACK

El mismo ruido que sonó tantas veces en tan poco tiempo la volvió a asustar. Levanto el teléfono perezosamente y vio otro nombre. Su expresión seria parecía como si iría a romperse en cualquier segundo, pero claro, era posible romperse aun mas de lo que ya estaba? Iba a ser un día largo. Sin muchas ganas cogió el anillo que había al lado de ella en el colchón y llevo su mano hacia la pared de la que su cama estaba pegada. Observó la pared blanca que ahora tenia unas rayas.

Después miro otra vez la pantalla y suspiro. Con el anillo apretando fuertemente hizo una marca en la pared en el lado derecho. Plata. Era un bonito anillo de plata que quedaba perfecto con su personalidad. Sereno hermoso elegante. Plata. No oro. Plata. Sonrió por un segundo, aunque había sido mas una mueca que una sonrisa.

-Quien llega primero a 20 gana-dijo ella para si misma en la habitación vacía. A la derecha se podían ver 4 rayas largas y mal hechas, como arañazos; a la izquierda, 12 rayas mas pequeñas y en el medio 6 rayas igual que las primeras.

"Penoso, realmente penoso..." pensó ella al ver como el telefono dejaba de sonar y la palabra "Naruto" desaparecía de la pantalla mientras esta se apagaba.

En otro lugar...

Sasuke marcaba el numero que ya se lo sabia de memoria. Le gustaba pensar que era normal, que te tantos contratos que tuvieron que solucionar se lo había tenido que aprender de memoria, y aunque no habían casi hablado por teléfono ya que trabajaban en persona, el prefería pensar que tenia una memoria que recordaba fácilmente los números. (No sabe su número de teléfono)

No le gustaba aquello. Había llamado tantas veces. Parecía ya demasiado, hasta por uno acostumbrado a esas cosas, imagínense venido de alguien tan serio como el. Después de marcar el número por quien sabe cuanta vez, apretó la pantalla táctil y los recuerdos de hace unas horas lo llenaban de golpe mientras un ruido de tono de espera se convertía en canción de fondo que poco a poco dejaba de escucharse mientras se hundía en sus recuerdos.

Flash-back:

Habían pasado dos meses. Sus padres, socios desde hace años, habían cogido esa vez a sus hijos, Hinata Hyuuga hija mayor del empresario Hiashi Hyuuga y heredera de toda su fortuna, Sasuke uchiha hijo menor del famoso empresario encargado de gran parte de la empresa. Claro que se conocían. Como para no conocerse cuando sus familias eran tan amigas, aunque siempre hubo una rivalidad entre sus padres, ellos habían jugado desde pequeños, y aunque con los años la relación no había seguido así como esperaban sus padres, ellos siguieron siendo amigos. Aquel día volvían de Italia. Hinata le había pedido casi de rodillas quedarse con ella toda la noche anterior...para ayudarla a acabar el trabajo. Golpe bajo para el orgullo del Uchiha. Teniendo derecho a un favor, el moreno acepto ayudarla para poder volver al Japón a tiempo para esa estúpida fecha según el. Esos dos meses habían sido en gran parte divertidos. Era agradable tener una compañía tranquila con la que podía hablar y trabajar. Cuando esos meses acabaron, tuvieron que volver a Japón. Nada mas llegar vio como su amiga se escapaba aun vestida con su vestido rojo ajustado arriba para luego caer ligeramente sobre sus piernas hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. Ese verano se habían bronceado los dos. Ella se veía tan feliz. Claro que se veía feliz, iba de camino a casa de su novio para celebrar su aniversario de 2 años juntos, aun así sentía que algo iba mal. No tenia ganas de gran cosa. Le costo escaparse de su padre y el de ella, después de que esta se fuera sin decir nada, pero nada mas conseguirlo se dejo caer sobre su cama. Quería dormir. No tenia mas de unas horas en Japón y ya se sentía igual que siempre. Cerro los ojos y imágenes de su amiga feliz lo hicieron abrir los ojos rápidamente. Esa sonrisa era diferente a la que tenia ese verano en Italia mientras bromeaban entre contrato y mas hojas con cuentas. No sabia en que pensaba. Quería dormir, estaba cansado.

No sabia cuanto había pasado, pero alguien lo despertó llamando rápidamente a su puerta. Sin ganas se levanto para abrir al ver que era imposible ignorar los golpes en la puerta.

Una chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes lo miraba preocupado.

-Esta Hinata aquí?-dijo ella sin saludar, mientras empujaba el pecho desnudo del moreno intentando entrar en el apartamiento. El molesto no sabia que pasaba, por que buscaba Sakura a Hinata? Y por que de esa forma? Antes de que un molesto Sasuke preguntará todo aquello la peli rosa empezó a hablar por si sola mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá después de mirar por todas las habitaciones. Estaba temblando y se le notaba mucha desesperación en la cara.

-Hinata...nos vio. -nada mas. Solo aquello salido de la boca de su ex novia y era suficiente. La miro enfadado. Quisas mas enfadado que la vez que el mismo los había pillado 2 meses antes cuando aun eran novios. Sin decir nada mas fue a su habitación se puso una camiseta y salio de allí dejando sola a una pelirosa de llorosos ojos verdes que se sentía miserable. Aun mas que cuando su ex novio la pillo con el novio de su amiga. Amiga que tenían en común desde pequeños.

Fin flash back

El ruido del final de la llamada lo trajo de vuelta al presente. No la encontraba por ningún lado, y no contestaba. Era difícil pensar que el iba buscando desesperadamente a una chica..pero Hinata eran frágil, y se sentía culpable por no decirle hace dos meses antes de irse de todo aquello. Si, era una buena excusa para seguir buscando a la peliazul ignorando los latidos fuertes de su corazón y la gran preocupación que se formaba detrás de cada llamada no contestada.

En el departamento de Naruto...

Miserable. Se sentía miserable. Y por varias razones. Le tenia cariño a la peliazul que era su novia, bueno ex novia? Eso aun no estaba claro. La gran pregunta era si la amaba? Si la había amado de esa forma? Siempre estuvo enamorado de su amiga peli rosa pero esta estaba enamorada de Sasuke su mejor amigo. Hace tres años la peliazul habia entrado en su vida, presentada por el mismo Sasuke, que parecia por lo raro que suene, estar muy pendiente de los movimientos de la de los ojos claros.

Y después de un año, Sakura había conseguido lo que ella deseaba, ser novia de Sasuke Uchiha. Eso lo hizo alejarse por un momento, y giraba donde girase la cabeza se encontraba con una tímida peliazul. No tardaron en hacerse novios. Pero ahora, el la había engañado, aun después de que su amigo los pillara, y acabara la relación entre el y Sakura para luego irse en un viaje de negocios, el no había parado. Amaba a Sakura. Y quería a Hinata. Era importante para el, pero de otra forma. Aun así, se sentía miserable. Se sentía miserable por varias razones.

En otro lugar, con Sasuke...

Una vez mas cogió el teléfono. No quería insistir mas...era demasiado. Pero estaba tan preocupado. El teléfono sonaba hasta dejar de sonar por si solo, ella no había contestado ni colgado ninguna llamada.

Suspiro. Estaba tan enfadado. La próxima vez que la viera la mataría el mismo por hacerle pasar por esas cosas.

La había buscado a su casa, colándose en su habitación como aveces hacia, pero no había señal de hinata alli.

Claro! Como podía olvidarse de aquello.

Se bajo de su coche y empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia un lugar bastante conocido. Estaba ya cerca de la playa. Nada mas llegar empezo a atravesar la para luego dirigirse a una casa. No muy grande, no muy pequeña.

Cogió su teléfono del bolsillo y se puso a marcar los números mientras subia las escaleras. El teléfono empezó a sonar. Escuchaba una canción dentro de la casa.

Pero su sorpresa fue una voz débil que se escucho al otro lado del teléfono.

-S-si?-silencio.-Sa-sasuke que tal?-decía ella mientras intentaba disimular un sollozo. -s-sigues allí? Sasuke?...

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por detrás, y no pudo aguantar mas el llanto.

-Sa-sasuke..-susurro ella sorprendida. El estaba sonriendo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, aunque ella no lo veía.

-yo estoy bien, tu?-dijo el con una voz...tierna? Hinata no pudo aguantar mas y empezó a llorar aun mas mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y se hundía en su pecho, procurando decir un "estoy bien"

-ese idiota...te dijo algo al respeto? -pregunto el moreno.

-Es mi culpa-dijo ella entre sollozos sorprendiendo al Uchiha-yo falte tanto tiempo y...y -ella no podía seguir hablando, y el no podía seguir escuchando. Así que rápidamente la tumbo, poniéndose sobre ella, apoyado con las manos al lado de su cuerpo para evitar aplastarla. Se veía tan frágil.

- Hinata para de decir esas cosas. No tienes la culpa de nada, ese idiota solo se invento una escusa mas. -el sabia que el engaño de Naruto tenia mas de dos meses, pero no quería dañar mas a su amiga. El...le tenia cierto cariño a aquella que temblaba bajo el.

Bufo y cuando iba a levantarse al ver que ella parecía asustada sintió como unos delgados brazos lo abrazaban, haciendo que cayera sobre la peliazul. Sorprendido no pudo hacer nada mas que oler el agradable olor de su amiga, y corresponder a su abrazo..

A la mañana siguiente Hinata despertó con la luz del sol dándole en la cara. sintió un peso sobre su cintura y entonces recordó a su amigo. Procurando no despertarlo se intento bajar, pero fracaso.

-a donde crees que vas-dijo el seriamente.

-yo..e-esto que-Queria ver si había algo que pudiera preparar para desayunar-dijo ella tímidamente mientras el azabache la abrazaba hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho y poniendo la cabeza de el sobre su cabeza.

-Hump-dijo después de unos segundos que parecía el tiempo que tardo en asimilarlo. El la soltó y ella se levanto de la cama mirándolo con una sonrisa en la cara. Al fin y al cabo el volvía a ser el mismo. Hacia como si la ignorará cuando se preocupaba por ella. Eran buenos amigos. El siempre había estado allí. Esos dos meses habían sido muy divertidos e intensos, pero ella había ignorado ese sentimiento que aveces sentía en presencia del moreno. Aunque, la noche anterior cuando se durmió llorando en sus brazos no pudo ignorarlo. Y esa mañana se sentía mejor.

Ella acabo saliendo del dormitorio. Conocía esa casa. Era la casa de verano en la playa que sus familias compartan. No era grande y las dos familias tenían casas aun mas grandes y en grandes unidades pero esa era una casa para pasar las vacaciones juntos. Y se atrevía a pensar que era el lugar donde tenia los mejores recuerdos desde la infancia. La casa estaba bastante equipada ya que siempre se encargaban se tenerla lista para cualquier emergencia. Se encontraba cortando algunas frutas cuando sintió unas manos rodeándola.

-oye hina, que harías si digiera que te amo?-la voz del moreno formulando tal pregunta casi hace que la chica se desmayara. El estaba bromeando, aveces le gustaba bromear así con ella. Y mas en el ultimo tiempo. Pero era cruel, su corazón latía demasiado fuerte por culpa de esas bromas que el hacia en el ultimo tiempo.

-C-creo que reiría-dijo ella finalmente intentando parecer fuerte delante de aquella broma. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se acerco a su oído aun cogiéndola por la cintura por detrás, susurrando le algo.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe mientras unas lagrimas querían salir de ellos. El suspiro del que había provocado todo aquello la asusto. Era acaso también una broma mas? Había sonado tan tierno, tan deseado tan...verdadero, y un sentimiento raro parecía como si la hubiese golpeado. Era un sentimiento nuevo. Desconocido.

-No esperaba que hicieras exactamente lo contrario pero...-dijo el finalmente. -y aunque prometí hacer lo posible para no volver a verte llorar...no me arrepiento.

Que significaba eso? Ya no entendía nada.

-Te comió la lengua el gato-dijo mientras se alejaba un poco de ella y cogía un trozo de fresa para luego meterse lo en la boca. No le agradaban las cosas dulces, bueno quisas a excepción de las frutas y otra cosa mas...

-Hinata?

-E-esas no son cosas con las que se bromean-dijo finalmente ella. El la miro fijamente.

-y quien dijo que bromeaba.

Su corazón latía fuertemente. Era verdad? Por que se sentía así? Siempre había sido tímida, pero aquello no era solo timidez. Aquello era un sentimiento distinto. Felicidad? No. No podía describir. Tenia una parte de la felicidad. De hecho tenia una parte de todas las emociones buenas. Quisas la mejor parte de todas. O se estaba equivocado?

Miro al moreno de ojos negros algo sonrojada. Y es que ya no podía ignorarlo. Ese sentimiento que había nacido en el ultimo tiempo. No sabia si era de verdad así o simplemente su corazón se apresuraba, pero se sentía tan bien.

Después de una ruptura como la suya pensaba que eso no podía pasar y aun menos con ese chico que ahora serio, no parecía el que la había llamado 20 veces y la había buscado ...preocupado?

Sasuke algo nervioso al ver que la chica no decia nada volvio a hablar.

-Hina, recuerda que me debes un favor..

Ella se giro y lo miro, para luego afirmar levemente con la cabeza.

-Sonríe. -dijo el sonriendo.

Sonrió. Era raro que después de lo pasado hace unas horas podía sonreír de esa forma. Y aunque aun se sentía mal, realmente no podía evitar mas ese sentimiento que había nacido e intentaba ignorar durante todo el viaje. No después de aquello. Los ojos de ellos estaban puestos en los labios del otro. Estaba bien pensar así? Se preguntaba la peliazul. Después de pasar por una ruptura cuanto tiempo tenia que esperar para que su corazón vuelva a latir de esa forma? Que le pasaba? Por que los dos se acercaban? Por que... Blanco. Ya no podía pensar. Una explosión de sentimientos y calor la llenaron, y casi sin darse cuenta su lengua empezó a moverse junto a la del azabache. Se estaban besando! Y ya no podía pensar en nada.

(Hace unos minutos...)

La vio cortar algunas frutas en la cocina y se acerco lentamente por detrás, poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Era ahora o nunca, al fin y al cabo había llegado ya bastante lejos. Normalmente le habría gustado tomarse las cosas con calma, y esperar para que ella este mejor, apoyarla como siempre, aunque lo disimulara. Pero ya no podía esperar. Entonces hizo la pregunta, intentando parecer tranquilo.

-Hina, que harías si te digiera que te amo?

Después de esa respuesta a esa pregunta que lo tenia nervioso por dentro, y que se moría por formular desde hace demasiado tiempo, se acerco a su amiga y con un tono de voz demasiado tierno para el, susurro en el odio de la peli azul.

-Te amo ...

**Este es mi primer One-Shot :$ Espero que os guste y disfruten con esta pequeña historieta. Al principio pensaba en hacer una historia algo mas larga con este tema pero acabe haciendo un one-shot ya que estoy trabajando en un Fanfic con esta pareja que pronto espero poder empezar a subir capítulos. **

**Comenten si os gusta, y también las cosas que no les gusto para poder mejorar y disfrutar juntos con las futuras historias que tengo preparadas, besos:**

**Marcy 3**

**Hola cinthya me alegro de que mi one-shot te gusto :D yo también estaba pensando en hacer una segunda parte ya que me gustan mas las historias algo mas largas pero no estoy segura, lo mas probable es que si haga segunda parte. Un beso : **

**Marcy 3**

**Hola Maziixd, entiendo lo que dices sobre la historia y al principio yo igual pensaba que estaba algo desordenada y lo intente arreglar así como pude pero al ser mi primer one-shot después de estar acostumbrada con historias mucho mucho mas largas pues es algo nuevo. Aun así gracias por tu comentario ya que me aclaraste una duda y ahora he corregido un poco la historia explicando al menos en que lugar de la historia están. Un beso:**

**Marcy 3 **


End file.
